Konnan
| birth_place =Santiago de Cuba | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Diego, California | billed = San Diego, California | trainer = Super Astro Negro Casas Eddie Guerrero Rey Mysterio, Sr. | debut = January 6, 1987 | retired = }} Charles Ashenoff (sometimes seen Hispanicized as Carlos Ashenoff, June 6, 1964), better known by his ring name, Konnan is a semi-retired Cuban Puerto Rican professional wrestler and rapper. He is currently signed to Impact Wrestling where he is the manager of The Latin American Xchange (LAX). Konnan is well known in Mexico due to his appearances on Mexican television, particularly with the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, and has in the past been described as "the Latino Hulk Hogan", reflecting his mainstream popularity. He has also wrestled for major American promotions such as the World Wrestling Federation, World Championship Wrestling, Extreme Championship Wrestling and Impact Wrestling. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Tequila Sunrise ''(Trapped half crab) ** ''The 137 ''(Cradle DDT) ** ''Power Drop (sometimes delivered from the ropes) ** Waterwheel Slam * Signature moves ** Belly to back suplex ** DDT ** Gorilla Press Slam ** Kneeling Bow & Arrow ** Northern lariat ** Overhead belly to belly suplex ** Prison lock ** Release German suplex ** Single leglock ** Spinning heel kick ** Triangle dropkick ** Twisting springboard armdrag Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling USA' :*CW-USA Northwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Beetlejuice *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling All-Stars' :*IWAS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWAS Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rey Mysterio, Jr. *'International Wrestling Council' :*IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Latin American Wrestling Association' :*LAWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with B.G. James and Ron Killings as the 3Live Kru *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WCW World Television Championship (1 time) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rey Mysterio, Jr. (1), and Billy Kidman (1) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Carly Colon See also *Konnan's event history External links *Konnan Profile on CAGEMATCH *Konnan Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:Cuban wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:Wrestling executives Category:1964 births Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1987 debuts Category:WCW World Television Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW United States Champions Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Musicians Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Championship Wrestling USA alumni Category:Bookers Category:Rappers Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers